ignoring and ignorance
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi's been having a hard time. His friends act like he's not there. Yami ignores him and his grandfather is on a dig in Egypt. What Yugi can't figure out is why everyone is ignoring him. It gets to the point where Yugi the Hikari falls into the darkness. A place where no Hikari should ever end up. Can someone pull Yugi out of his darkness?
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes

Inu: Sighs "I'm so bored I came up with a new story!"

Heba: "someone has way to much free time."

Inu: "if you're going to be mean Heba just tell them about my new plot bunnies."

Yugi: Giggles "that's where I come in."

Summary: Yugi's been having a hard time. His friends act like he's not there. Yami and Atemu ignore him and his grandfather is in America visiting professor Hawkins. What Yugi can't figure out is why everyone is ignoring him. It gets to the point where Yugi the Hikari falls into the darkness. A place where no Hikari should ever end up. Can someone pull Yugi out of his darkness? Or will Yugi only end up falling farther in? Why did everyone abandon Yugi?

Heba: "this sounds depressing."

Inu: "ah well you see I had a bad break up recently and this happened to me once all my friends just left me makes for a great fanfiction."

Yugi: "I don't like being depressed."

Inu: "oh well you're my main star."

Inu: "Heba Parings."

Heba: "Yes master" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Parings

YamixYugi **Puzzleshipping**

HebaxAtemu **Blindshipping**

BakuraxRyou **Tendershipping**

MalikxMarik **Bronzeshipping **

JoeyxSeto **Puppyshipping**

OC's 

Inu: "Yup my fabulous OC's Mizuki and Ai shale make an appearance in this as well"

**For info on them go to my profile! **

Inu: "Oi Yugi where is that important note they need to know?"

Yugi: "got it OK listen up the is important!"

I'm using past lives here it is.

Past lives

Atemu-Pharaoh

Yami-prince Yami

Yugi-prince Yugi

Heba-Prince Heba

(The others aren't important just keep in mind they were friends in the past)

Inu: "On with the story!"

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

~Yugi's POV~

Hi I'm Yugi Moto I'm 17 I have gravity defying hair that spikes up like a star with crimson tips and golden bangs that frame my face. My signature look is often told to be my very large lilac eyes that scream innocents. About a year ago I defeated Yami in the ceremonial duel and he ended up being allowed to stay because he saved the world. He was also aloud one wish so he wished for his brother back. Now the ex-Pharaoh Atemu is here with us. He along with Yami my dark half, Grandfather Solomon, Mizuki, Ai, and myself live in the game shop. Recently though something strange happened about the same time Grandpa left for America to visit and old friend Professor Hawkins. 3 months ago my friends have started to act like I don't exist. I know strange right it's like one day I'm there and the next I'm invisible to them. I'm left out of everything no one tells me anything and Yami and Atemu ignore me at home. The only people who pay attention to me are Mizuki and Ai and they have to I'm related it them. But I won't deny it that they are like best friends to me but that's understandable Mizuki and Ai are only 26 so there pretty young. Mizuki's not a blood relative he was adopted that's why grandpa's so much older than him.

~Normal POV~

Yugi Sighed. Yugi's been in his room all day sitting on his bed thinking. '_What did I do wrong why does everyone hate me.'_ He picks up his phone and calls Heba. Yugi's twin brother who lives in Egypt, the only difference between them is Heba got his moms Egyptian tan looks and Yugi got their dads pale Japanese looks.

"_Hello?"_

"Heba." Yugi's voice cracks.

"_Yugi? Brother what's wrong?" Heba asks now worried._

"I-I don't know Heba m-my friends have b-been acting weird lately 3 months to be e-exact." Yugi said trying to keep from crying.

"_Yugi take a deep breathe and tell me what's wrong what are they doing?" Heba says calmly trying to calm Yugi down._

Yugi starts to cry "f-for the past 3 we-weeks they have been ignoring me" he sobs "e-even Ya-Yami acts like I'm not there" he cries harder thinking about Yami. "Heba he's my dark my Mo Hitori No Boku and he ha-hates me what am I going to do!" Yugi breaks down.

"_Yugi brother calm down its going to be ok have you tried talking to them?" Heba tries to mask his anger not really working._

"No I guess I could." Yugi says calming down.

"_Good give me a call when you do." Heba said._

"I will Heba thank you good bye." Yugi said.

"_No problem I'm here for you good bye Yugi." _

With that they both hung up.

Nock Nock.

"Get some good advice Yugi?" Mizuki said from the door.

"I guess Heba told me to talk to Yami." Yugi said unsure.

"Well Atemu's going out and so are me and Ai so you two will have the house it's a perfect time to." Mizuki said.

"I guess all try." Yugi sighed.

~later that night~

Yami was in his room and Yugi was stand outside the door. '_Should I go in what if he gets mad_?' Yugi took a deep breath and walked in.

"Y-Yami c-can I t-talk to you" Yugi chocked out anyone could see he was petrified, anyone but Yami that is.

"Sorry I'm busy I don't have time for you." Yami said annoyed.

Yugi bit back tears as his words tore at Yugi's heart, and said "Ok Yami." He walked back to his room where he sat on the bed and cried hard and somehow Yami did not hear him.

'_He hates me he really hates me but why what did I do wrong.' _He asked himself.

Later that night Yugi called Heba and told him everything Heba was so mad he said he was taking the first flight there.

~Two days later~

There was a huge thunder storm going on and At the Domino Air Port the Egyptian flight just arrived. And off of it entered Heba Moto Yugi's twin brother.

"Yugi!"

"Heba!"

Both boys tackled each other into a hug.

"I missed you so much I just wish it was under better circumstances that I'm here." Heba said letting his brother go as they entered a Taxi.

"I know Heba I'm sorry." Yugi looked at the ground.

"Don't apologize they should they're the ones in the wrong and when you tried to talk to them they brushed you off that's not right Yugi." Heba reassured beyond mad at Yami's actions last night.

"I Just don't know how much more of this I can take Heba." The rain from the storm was getting worse and the car swerved. Yugi and Heba grabbed onto each other.

"H-H-Heba what's goi-" Yugi never finished the car rolled off a hill and slammed into a tree.

Yugi whose side of the car hit the tree after rolling down the hill was now unconscious and bloodied. Heba rolled over and screamed in pain. "Damn I think I broke a rib or two." Heba said examining himself. He had several cuts on his body a sprained wrist and 3 broken ribs.

"Yugi" Heba said reaching to pull his brother into his arms. "Ok Heba come on you can do this" he told himself. Heba reached over and opened his car door. He pulled himself and Yugi out and over to a nearby tree. "Yugi wake up, please brother wake up!" Heba said and then pulled out his phone.

"911 what's your emergency" the female operator asked.

"My brothers and mine's taxi was in a crash we both need medical assistance." Heba said calmer than he felt.

"Ok sir where are you." she asked.

He gave them the address and hung up. He went over and held Yugi. "Don't worry we will get through this Yugi I promise." Heba swore not to let his brother die or get hurt anymore because of his 'friends'.

"Ch some friends" Heba said and a moment later he heard the ambulance.

"Over there!" One paramedic yelled.

"Let's get them to the hospital!" Another yelled.

~At the hospital~

Heba was fully checked and released now in the waiting room waiting for news on Yugi. He called Mizuki and Ai and told them what happened and they were on their way here but the storm is causing problems. Heba sighed for the 100th time that night.

"Ra Heba what happened" Heba looked up to see Mizuki and Ai.

"Guys thanks god you're here!" Heba said as he hugged them. "I don't have a clue how Yugi is." Heba then looked behind them. "Mizuki Ai who are they?"

"Heba I need you to meet the two boys who live with us Yami and Atemu." Ai said.

Heba stared at Atemu 'when did he come back? I knew Yami was back but I never knew Atemu was back.' Heba thought an unknown to him Atemu was having similar thoughts 'he looks like my husband from ancient Egypt.'

Heba at hearing those names scowled. "Mizuki, Ai there allowed nowhere near my brother!"

Yami at hearing this was angered "You can't prevent us from seeing him if we want to!"

Mizuki sighed "He can Yami and so can I and I agree with Heba."

"Mizuki why?" Atemu said putting an arm around Yami.

"When was the last time either of you spent ANYTIME with my brother!" Heba asked enraged. 'Oh no he has my husband's anger to.' Atemu thought slightly afraid.

The bad thing was neither had an answer.

"No answer I see you all need to go home and think about what you and your little gang has done to my brother." Heba then stormed off to get answers on his brother's condition.

"Great Ra Atemu what have we done!" Yami said realizing he has not even so much as talked to his Hikari recently.

"I have no idea but it can't be good Yami it really can't be good." Atemu said 'especially when we have his brother who is just like my husband's anger on us.' He thought.

"I never thought the day would come when I admit that Bakura and Marik are better Yami's than I am." he said with his head in his hands.

"Reeeaaalllyy, how thy mighty has fallen." Atemu looked up to see Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik standing in fount of him.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded "can't you see he's clearly upset!"

"What happened Yami?" Malik asked.

"Oh not much I just became the worst Yami of them all." Yami mumbled.

"Alright I don't see how that is possible considering all we did" Marik and Bakura said at the same time dumbfounded.

"That maybe but at least you didn't completely ignore your Hikari." Yami said. "And who knows what else I did as a result of the ignoring." Yami continued.

"Don't worry Yami we will figure it out." Atemu reassured.

"I hope your right Atemu." Yami said.

~In Yugi's Hospital room~

Heba cried he found out that the accident caused his brother a concussion and he was now in a coma as a result.

"Yugi brother please wakes up." Heba pleaded.

"Heba I'm heading home to keep the house in check you can drive right all leave Ai's car here for you" Mizuki said hugging him.

"It's going to be ok." Ai reassured and they both left.

"I hope you're all right on this" Heba said

~8:00am tomorrow~

"Heba." Heba looked up to see Ai back.

"Ai what are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"I was worried about you you should go home and rest all stay here with Yugi and let you know if anything changes." Ai said.

"But-" Heba started.

"No buts I'm in charge while your grandfather is in America so I'm telling you to go home. Yugi would not want you to let yourself go because of this." Ai stated Matter-of-factly.

Heba sighed and thought 'damn he's right I hate it when he is right.'

"Alright all go home and rest Ai." and with that he took the keys and left.

~At the house~

"What do we do we have to make it up to him." Joey said unable to believe he ignored his best friend.

"What can we do Joey the pain we caused him must be unbearable?" Yami said.

"How long did this go on for?" Ryou wondered.

"To long I bet." Malik said.

The door then opened and closed and everyone was shocked to see Heba walk it.

"Heba I see Ai got you to leave." Mizuki said from the table.

"You were in on this weren't you?" Heba said and as an afterthought he said "don't even think of going all psychiatrists on me Mizuki." Heba then walked into the kitchen and grabbed and apple and sat with Mizuki at the table.

"Heba how Is Yugi?" Yami asked.

Heba glared at him "No change if you care."

"Heba that was uncalled for." Atemu snapped.

"Uncalled for! Uncalled for! Who said it was uncalled for when you all ignored my brother for 3 months!" Heba Yelled but he didn't give them a chance to respond he continued. "For 3 damn months you ignored him and you know what because you didn't care the bullies went back to torturing him, you didn't even notice when he had to wear a cast because one of them broke his wrist!" Heba yelled again took a deep breath and continues looking at Yami "Some damn protector you turned out to be!" and with that Heba went to his and Yugi's room.

His words were meant to hurt Yami and hurt they did.

"How did we not notice the bruises?" Joey asked.

"How did we not see him get beat up when we attend the same school puppy the answers simple we didn't notice him." Seto responded.

"He's right some damn protector I turned out to be." Yami said.

"Ok I know this is not the best time to ask this but how the hell did he know you're his protector? How much does that kid know?" Marik asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling were going to find out." Malik responded.

~With Heba~

'_Damn this happened in ancient Egypt to before Yugi and Yami married when they were just friends when we used to visit the palace all the time as friends. We were aloud in because we were the princes of Lower Egypt.' _Heba thought remembering_. _

_Flashback:_

_Yugi was sitting on the couch listening to them in the Library _

"_Hay I got an idea lets go out to town." Seto said._

"_Great idea Seto lets go out so me and Atemu can get bombarded with people wanting us to court them." Prince Yami said rolling his eyes. _

"_It could be fun come on?" Joey said._

"_Fine but if one person asks me to marry them I'm coming home." Yami said._

"_Don't worry the 11 of us will have a great time" Atemu said Yugi looked at the ground with a heartbreaking expression Heba looked at him worried. _

_And with that everyone but Heba and Yugi left _

"_Yugi?" Heba said._

_Yugi look at him and fake smiled that hurt Heba's heart "It's ok Heba I have some paperwork that needs to be sighed for Jii-chan you go have fun I know you like Atemu."_

_And with that he walked off. _

'_But you like Yami to Yugi.' Heba thought._

_End of Flashback_

'_I guess what they say is true 'those who don't know the past are doomed to repeat it. It took them Yugi being kidnapped because they left him alone for them to realize what they were doing_. _Even then I had to shout it in their faces!'_ Heba was so angry he wanted to go down there and rip them a new ass again. But instead he lied down. '_I have to see Yugi later I need my strength.' _And with that he dozed off.

~down stairs~

"So did anyone even know Yugi had a twin?" Seto asked.

"He mentioned he had a brother but that was it." Yami asked.

Mizuki who was been ignoring them chirped in "Heba and Yugi don't live together because grandpa could not afford both boys but I think now It's going to be different I don't think Heba is going to be leaving."

"How could we let all this go on for three months?" Ryou changed the subject and everyone became depressed.

"I don't know Ry i don't know we just forgot him how and why I don't know." Bakura said.

"And Yugi may never forgive us." Malik said and he Hugged Marik.

Mizuki sighed and left the room 'T_hey are sorry. But if they didn't start ignoring him they wouldn't have to be. I don't feel sorry for them but I know Yugi will want them around again just not right away.'_

* * *

><p>Inu: "And with that the chapter is done!"<p>

Yugi: "I can't believe you put me in a coma!"

Inu: "Don't be a baby you lived at least!"

Heba: "Review please"


	2. Chapter 2 WHO IS HEBA

Inu: "This one will finally give us answers to who Heba is and because this is about Heba the other characters don't play a big part in this one."

Inu: "I'm also shocked that people favorite this I didn't think it's that good."

Heba and Yugi: "Just take the compliment don't question it!"

Inu: "Ok fine jeez guys, this is the Next chapter."

Chapter 2- WHO IS HEBA

It was the next morning 6 am to be exact and everyone but Heba was up.

"Mizuki, who is Heba exactly?" Atemu asked knowing that Mizuki also has his memories of ancient Egypt as Mitsu one of the high priests like Seto.

Mizuki sighed "I know you know the answer to that Atemu."

Atemu getting over his shock "So I was right he is prince Heba my husband." he lowered his head "Were so screwed now."

Joey who does not have his memories like Yugi of his past life was confused "Why do you say that?"

Seto shivered "Puppy let me tell you this Heba was known for his anger back then the Pharaoh even feared him."

Yami cringed "And I'm at the blunt of his anger not that I can blame him."

Marik and Bakura exchanged glances they remember Heba and they remember the lecture he gave them on their habit of stealing.

Ryou looked at Yami and said "Look Yami we all messed up and were all to blame not one person is fully responsible for the way we treated Yugi and Heba knows that."

"Mizuki do you know if Heba has his memories of ancient Egypt?" Malik asked.

"No I don't" and he didn't the last time he saw Heba before now was when he was 8.

Atemu sighed '_I want to talk to Heba but considering the circumstances now's not the best time.'_

Heba walked down stairs.

"Good morning Heba" Everyone said

"Hay." Heba walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of juice and an apple.

"Mizuki did Ai call?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yes Heba sorry but there is no change in Yugi's condition." Mizuki hugged him.

"Damn it." Heba put his head on the table '_Yugi please I can't lose you as well.'_

"Heba its going to be ok he will wake up Yugi is a strong person." Atemu tried to comfort him.

Heba not being able to stand it snapped at them. "If you all didn't make the same mistakes as you did in ancient Egypt we wouldn't be in this mess, Yugi and I would not have gone out in the storm and he wouldn't be in a coma!" Heba grabbed his bag and left for the hospital slamming the door on his way out.

Everyone was stunned.

Ryou broke the silence "Well that answers that question he clearly remembers his past."

Malik wondered "what did he mean the same mistakes did we do something like this in the past?"

Yami Thought hard and.

"DEAR RA!" Yami gasped

"What is it?" Atemu asked not liking this.

"Heba's right we did do this before!" Yami stated and started to pace the living room.

"Before Yugi and I were married you guys used to visit." he said starting the story. "I knew I was in love with him so to avoid my feelings I avoided him." He sat down and continued "Eventually it become so easy I forgot about him and I guess the rest of you did as well because we slowly started leaving him out of everything." Yami put his head in his hands. "I finally realized what was going on when Yugi got kidnapped because no one was around him it made it too easy for it to happen."

"I remember that it took Yugi 2 months to forgive you man I never saw him hold such a grudge." Bakura said.

"Yugi can sure be tough when he wants to be." Malik said.

"You're not helping!" Atemu snapped.

"I'm going to the hospital you all think about what to do." Mizuki said as he left.

'_What can we do we royally messed up we repeated a mistake we made long ago for the same reason. I'm such an idiot if I just told Yugi I loved him instead of avoiding him maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. No I know we wouldn't be in this mess. Yugi I'm so sorry please forgive me.'_ Yami thought.

~The Hospital~

Heba sat on the bed near Yugi holding his hand and whispered "Yugi I'm sorry please wake up."

Nock nock

"Heba?"

"Yes Mizuki." Heba look at him.

"How are you holding up?" He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll be ok its Yugi we need to worry about." Heba looked down at his brother again.

"Heba I want you to have a rational conversation with Atemu and the others." He said.

"And why should I give those people the time of day when they wouldn't even give my brother the time of day!" Heba snapped.

"Heba if you don't then you're only snooping down to their level." Mizuki stated.

Heba thought about this for a minute.

"Heba do you still love Atemu. I know you have your memories we all know you do because of that little display you put on at the house." Mizuki said.

Heba didn't even need to think about the answer to that "'You will have my heart for all eternity' that's what I said to him and even now I still mean it" Heba closed his eyes "Of course I still love him" Heba said.

"Then talk to him Heba you know Yugi would want you to be happy." Mizuki got up to leave. "Please try." and with that he left.

Heba's words rang in his head he remember that day very well it was his wedding vow to Atemu.

_Flashback:_

"_The wedding vows will now be exchanged" the Pharaoh said_

_Atemu went first he grabbed Heba's hands and held them to his heart "You are Ra's precious gift to me, my love, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul.  
>How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days."<em>

_Heba was crying now and he choked out his vows "I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, I promise to love you all my life with all my heart __I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you, honor you and listen to you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. You Atemu will have my heart for all eternity and in all of my lives to come my heart is yours__.__"_

"_You may not kiss the groom__.__" The pharaoh said__._

_Atemu leaned in and captured Heba's lips it was a sweet and short chaste kiss but it was full of all of their emotions._

_Flashback End_

'_I miss Atemu so much but I'm also mad at him.__'_Heba looked at Yugi "what do I do Yugi". Heba sighed '_Maybe a rational conversation won't be so bad__.' _Then something hit him.

'_I broke my vows I promised to listen to him and I haven't even done that__!'_a tear rolled down his face

Later that day Ai came back and took over watching Yugi for him and Heba headed home with talking to Atemu in mind.

~Home~

Heba walked through the door and found Marik with Malik in his lap, Bakura with Ryou in his lap Seto with Joey sitting on the floor in front of him and Atemu and Yami on the last couch. They were all in the living room talking no one noticed Heba

'_How to get their attention.__'_Heba thought and a smile appeared on his lips '_I know how to get Atemu's this will mean more to him than the others I don't even know if they will remember this_.'

Heba walked over to the couch quietly and then started to recite his vows to Atemu "I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, I promise to love you all my life with all my heart" At this point Atemu was now standing in the middle of the living room staring at Heba Shocked, the others were staring at him shocked also except Joey who was confused. "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you, honor you and listen to you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. You Atemu will have my heart for all eternity and in all of my lives to come my heart is yours" Heba stopped and everyone was silent. Tears were pouring down Atemu's face and he spoke back to Heba.

"You are Ra's precious gift to me, my love, my hope and my joy.  
>You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul.<br>How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days" When Atemu finished Heba was crying now two but the next thing Heba did shocked them all. He ran over and Hugged Atemu.

"Ate I'm sorry I should have had a ration discussion with you first instead of snapping at you all!" Heba cried as he buried his head in Atemu's chest. "I broke my vows I said I would Listen and Honor you and I didn't I'm so sorry Ate."

Atemu wrapped his Arms around Heba and whispered in his ear "It's ok Heba I understand what we did to Yugi was uncalled for you have every right to be upset."

Heba sobbed "b-but I broke the vows."

Atemu pulled Heba backed and wiped the tears "little one be at ease I understand and I'm not upset I'm mad at myself we all are for what we did to Yugi."

Atemu pulled him and Heba to the couch and sat Heba on his lap "Are you ok?"

"Yes Ate I'll be ok." Heba then turned to the others "I owe you all an apology I over reacted today however I will not apologize for what I said the other day."

Everyone was silent for they knew what he said the other day was fair.

"Heba I think we should talk alone." Atemu said.

"I agree with you Ate lets go for a walk in the park." Heba said and him and Atemu left.

~At the park~

"Little one I see you remember everything." Atemu stated.

"Yes that is true Ate I know who I am but what I don't know is how are you back?" he asked.

"After the ceremonial duel Yami got one wish and he wanted me back." Atemu said.

"I see." He paused and turned to Atemu "Ate I missed you."

Atemu smiled and hugged him "I missed you to my little one."

"So what do we do Ate?" Heba questioned.

"Why not pick up where we left off?" Atemu suggested.

"Ate I'm not exactly the same as I was in Ancient Egypt." Heba stated.

"I know this little one I have changed myself as well." Atemu said.

"So we get to know each other of this time as well as continue where we left off?" Heba asked.

"Sounds like a plan Habibi." Atemu said switching to his old nickname for Heba.

Heba blushed at the name.

Atemu leaned in and captured Heba's lips. He ran his tongue along Heba's bottom lip asking for entrance which he willingly allowed. He then slipped his tongue in and explored Heba's moist cavern tasting like the sweet vanilla he remembers. Battling with Heba's tongue and wining. They soon broke apart for air.

"God I miss you Habibi." He held him close.

"I know Ate me to." Heba said returning the embrace.

They stayed like that till they decided it was probably best to head home before people start to wonder if Heba killed him.

When they returned Mizuki was home and he noticed they were holding hands.

"You know Heba when I said talk to him rationally I didn't mean ask him out" Mizuki said sipping his coffee.

Heba blushed and everyone stared dumbfounded.

"Earlier today you were prepared to make him a woman and now your dating what did I miss!" Bakura yelled.

"Heba and I had a nice conversation that's all." Atemu said.

"Ya '_conversation__'_ that's all it was I bet" Marik said his voice dripping with sarcasm and Malik smacked the back of his head.

"OW" He rubbed his head "what the hell Malik!"

"Keep your head out of the gutter if that's even possible for you Marik!" Malik said.

"It's getting late and I have to see Yugi tomorrow so I'm going to bed." Heba left and Atemu sat in the living room.

"What happened Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Heba remembers everything and he said he missed me and I missed him and we agreed to get to know each other of this time through dating because that what we both want." He stated.

'_I hope Yugi wakes up soon I really need to talk to him__.'_ Yami thought.

~Heba's room~

'_I can't believe were together again I missed Ate so much__.' _Heba thought lying on the bed.

Nock Nock.

"It's open." Heba said as he sat up on in bed.

Atemu walked in.

"Ate everything ok?" Heba asked.

"Every things fine Habibi." He said as he sat on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Heba asked.

"Are you going to let Yami see Yugi?" he asked.

"That's not my decision Ate its Yugi's and you know It." he said.

"Yes I know but I meant even while he's in a coma like tomorrow?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed "I don't know Ate I need to think."

Atemu smiled at him "that's fine Habibi." He turned to leave but Heba grabbed him and he looked back eye brow raised.

"I haven't seen you in 5000 years and you're going to leave me alone?" He asked.

Atemu smiled "would you like me to stay?"

Heba smiled back "please."

Atemu lied down with Heba and they fell into the best sleep they have had sense reincarnation.

~morning~

Atemu woke up with Heba in his arms. He stroked the bangs out of his eyes '_I'm so glad to have you back__.'_

Heba groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning Habibi." Atemu said.

Heba smiled and Kissed him "Moring Ate let's get up."

The two wondered down stairs to be greeted by a frantic Mizuki.

"Mizuki what's up where's the fire?" Heba asked just as everyone else arrived.

"Heba Yugi's awake"

As soon as those words left Mizuki's mouth Heba was out the door followed by everyone else.

~Hospital outside Yugi's room~

"Ai what are you doing out here?" Heba asked.

"Hay Heba there trying to calm Yugi down he went into panic when he woke up." Ai said worried.

"What Happened?" Yami asked.

"Well-" Ai said.

Flashback

A low groan was heard from Yugi's bed

"Ai."

"Ai!"

"AI!"

Ai's head shot up "Yugi thank Ra your awake!"

Yugi's Lilac eyes widened "What do you mean where and I where's Heba what happened is Heba ok!" His eyes widened farther his voice was dry and cracked "Oh RA the car accident where is Heba!" The heart monitor went crazy as Yugi cried remembered what happened to Heba and some doctors cane in and asked Ai to leave.

Flashback ends

The doctors came out.

"Doctor is my brother ok!" Heba asked.

The doctor saw him and said "Are you Heba Moto?"

"Yes why?" he asked worried.

"Mr. Moto has been calling for you I think you should just see him alone he's panicked about you." the Doctor said and walked away.

Heba turned to Yami "Yami now that Yugi is awake it's his decision whether or not he wants to see you."

"Yes Heba I understand." Yami said and Heba walked into Yugi's room.

Yugi was sitting on his bed '_well at least I was only out for 3 days__ oh Heba this is my entire fault if__ I didn't make you come over this would not have happened I hope your ok.__'_

Tears fell from his eyes when he remembered what transpired the last 3 and a half now months.

"Yugi?" a soft very familiar voice said.

Yugi shot his head up.

"Heba oh thank Ra your ok I was so worried!" Yugi cried.

Heba smiled and wiped his tears "I should be saying that about you."

They hugged and Heba said "Yugi there are something's that happened over the last 3 days I need to tell you about but you can't freak out ok."

Yugi nodded and Heba said "Promise me."

Yugi sighed "I promise Heba now what happened."

"Well…."

Inu: "Yup I'm ending it there our main character is now awake yay!"

Yugi: Sighed "about time."

Inu: "Next time Heba tells Yugi everything and Yugi make's a tough decision."

Heba: "Please review!"


	3. Chapter 3 Yugi's decision

Inu: "Damn plot bunnies and abandoning me!" Hits computer "WHY CANT YOU WRIGHT YOURSELF!"

Yugi: hides behind Ai who just walked in.

Heba: "Inu calm down."

Inu: cries and Hugs Heba "they need to come back."

Heba: sighs and sits her in front of the computer "they will just sit and Wright see what comes."

Disclaimers

Yugi: Peaks out from behind Ai "A reminder InuVampirechan owns nothing."

Ai: rubbing Inu's back "She owns me and her other OC's though."

Inu: "This chapter if I ever get an idea is about Yugi deciding if he can or cannot trust the other's ever again"

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p><em>"Well..." Heba said.<em>

"Well what Heba you can tell me anything." Yugi said now getting worried.

Heba sighed "Well I had an interesting conversation with your friends and-" "Ex-friends Heba _EX_ they have proven they don't want me around." Yugi said with a heartbroken expression. Heba cringed "Well I told them what they have been doing and-" Nock Nock. A doctor walked in "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Moto now that you're awake you can be discharged." Yugi nodded and said "Can you send my guardian in." The doctor nodded "Which one." Yugi turned to Heba "Grandpa still in America visiting Professor Hawkins?" Heba nodded and Yugi turned to the doctor and sighed "if that's the case then send in Dr. Mizuki Moto please." He then turned back to Heba and glared "And we will talk about what you did back home in our room sense I can figure that's where you have been sleeping?" Heba cringed and nodded and said "Ya I set out the futon." Yugi nodded and Mizuki walked in. "Ready to go Yugi?" He asked and Yugi nodded and followed him out. Ai and the others were in the waiting room when they got out there Atemu looked to Heba who shook his head no and then Atemu whispered into Yami's ear. "Hay Yugi how you feeling?" Ai asked and the others stayed back at another head shake from Heba. "Well I have been better Ai." Yugi said "A little dizzy but the doctor said that's normal." Ai nodded and they all went out to the car's Yami drove Atemu Marik and Malik, Ai drove Mizuki Bakura and Ryou and Heba drove Yugi. The car ride was beyond awkward Yugi just sat there staring out the window venting and Heba was thinking about what to say. Heba broke the tense silence "I'm sorry about telling them what happened but they did need to know." Yugi sighed "What's the point in telling them Heba they didn't see what they were doing for 3 and a half months so obviously I don't matter to them." Heba sighed and stopped at a red light and turned to Yugi "That's not true Yugi when I told them what was going on they really felt sorry Atemu, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Yami and even Seto they were sorry Yugi" Yugi looked at him now and saw the truth and something else that made his eyes widen. "You're dating him." Yugi said. "What?" Heba said. Yugi looked away "Lights green Heba." Heba started to move again and looked back at Yugi. "What did you mean Yugi?" Heba asked Yugi took a deep breath "I can see it in your eyes when you mentioned him Heba don't try to hide it Heba you can't hide anything from me and you know it." Heba sighed he knew that was true "Alright Yugi your right I'm dating Atemu." Heba swallowed a lump in his throat and said "Are you mad?" Yugi turned to him shocked "Heba why would I be mad your dating your husband you know that I want nothing more than for you to be happy how can you even ask me that!" Heba smiled "Thanks Yugi and you do realize in this time were not married yet right Yugi?" Yugi smiled "Of course I do Heba so what happened?" Heba smile widened"We agreed to get to know each other of this time threw dating." Yugi sighed "Your lucky Heba." Heba looked at him through the corner of his eye and sighed "Yugi promise me you will try to make amends with that they really do regret what they did." "Was there a reason?" Yugi asked quietly. "What?" Heba said. "Was there a reason for what they did? Do they hate me? Are they mad at me? Why Heba, why did they do this to me, why did they hurt me?" Yugi said in a heartbroken now crying. "That you will have to ask them Yugi I'm sorry." Heba said pulling into the drive way. Yugi went into the shop and went straight to his room the other sighed this was going to be harder then they originally thought. ~Heba and the Gang~ Heba walked in and sat in Atemu's lap "How did it go?" Heba sighed "I got good news and bad news take your pick." "Good." everyone said. "He's ok with me and Atemu dating." Heba said. "And the bad news?" Yami asked. "He thinks you all hate him." Heba said and Jumped when they all yelled. "WHAT!" "Oi don't shoot the messenger!" Heba yelled. "Sorry Heba, but we could never hate Yugi!" Ryou said. "Ya even all admit he didn't do anything to deserve that." Seto said pulling Joey closer as he cried. "How could my best friend think I hate him" He buried his face in Seto's chest. "I could never hate him he's my Hikari" Yami said softly and his voice cracked a little Even Bakura and Marik felt bad and every one became quiet '_My Hikari My Aibou My little one thinks I hate him what in the name of Ra could posses me to let things get this bad.' _Yami thought as tears rolled down his face. A small heartbroken voice broke the silence "You mean you don't hate me?" ~With Yugi~ Yugi sat in his room till he thought '_maybe I should go down and at least talk to them I don't have to forgive them just talk they deserve that at least.'_ So he wondered down stairs and stopped and listened when Heba said… "I got good news and bad news take your pick." "Good." everyone said and Yugi leaned against the wall to listen. "He's ok with me and Atemu dating." Heba said Yugi smiled and thought '_how could I not be he just better make my brother happy.' _ "And the bad news?" Yami asked. "He thinks you all hate him." Heba said and Yugi Jumped when they all yelled… "WHAT!" "Oi don't shoot the messenger!" Heba yelled and Yugi listened closer shocked at their reaction. "Sorry Heba but we could never hate Yugi!" Ryou said and Yugi felt a spark of hope in his chest. "Ya even all admit he didn't do anything to deserve that." Seto said. '_Even Seto' _Yugi thought "How could my best friend think I hate him?" Joey said and Yugi felt slightly more hopeful. "I could never hate him he's my Hikari." Yami said softly and his voice cracked a little. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat and tears fell from his face_ 'oh mou hitori no boku.' _ Yugi decided now would be a good time to come out so he walk around the corner and said in a small heartbroken voice that broke the silence "You mean you don't hate me?" Every head turned to face him. Yami was the first to talk he stood and said "Of course not Aibou how could I hate you?" More tears fell at the sound of Yugi's voice. "I know what I did was wrong and I have no excuse because I tried to make one that would mean I was trying to say I did nothing wrong, and I did everything wrong." He walked closer to Yugi and said "I failed you I failed you as a friend an as a Yami, I was meant to protect you and I turned out I was the one you needed protection from I'm so sorry Yugi." Yami stopped just in front of Yugi who was no crying silent tears staring at him shocked. '_He sorry he's really sorry Heba was right.' _Yugi thought. And to all there amazement Yugi hugged Yami he hugged him and buried his face in his chest and cried. Yami getting over his initial shock wrapped his arms around Yugi and kept apologizing Yugi pulled away and looked at Yami. "Please stop apologizing mou hitori no boku I forgive you." Yugi said and Yami felt his heart skip a beat at the old nickname. "Um Yugi?" Yugi looked at Ryou. "Yes?" He said. "Well…you see… um…" Ryou tried and Bakura stepped it "Were sorry we all are we didn't notice what was happening till that guy-" He point to Heba "Literally screamed it in our faces." Everyone nodded and Yugi sighed "I forgive you but I can't trust you all at first." Everyone nodded understanding and Joey darted across the living room pulling Yugi into a bone crushing Hug. "I'm so sorry Yug I call you my best friend but I didn't notice you weren't there I'm so sorry I'm a terrible friend!" Joey said crying hugging I'm tighter if that was even possible. "Joey. Forgiven. Air" Yugi chocked out and Joey released him. "Sorry Yug." he said wiping his eyes. Malik and Marik walked up to Yugi and put hands on his shoulders "Were sorry to Yugi." They said and Yugi smiled at them. Mizuki and Ai who were all watching this smiled "Alright let's celebrate who wants to go out to eat." Everyone cheered and left. ~Later that night~ Heba decided to sleep with Atemu so Yugi was alone. Nock Nock. "Come in" Yugi said still laying down. "Aibou?" "Yes Yami?" Yugi said now sitting up. Yami sat on the bed and looked at Yugi "I was wondering if you're ok?" "I'm fine Yami glad to be out of the hospital." He said smiling. Yami nodded and said "Are we ok?" Yugi shocked answered slowly "Yami I already said I forgave you, you just have to earn my trust back. I mean how do I know this won't happen again?" Yami shocked by the last part said "It won't Aibou! I promise I won't let it happen I swear." Yugi place his hand on Yami's said "Ok mou hitori no boku all take your word for it." Yami stood up and said "I promise to protect you the right way this time Aibou I may have failed before but this time. I won't let it I'll keep you out of the darkness my Hikari." Yugi smiled he missed being called Hikari "Goodnight Yami." "Good night Aibou." And Yami left. ~Morning at school Lunch time~ On his way to his locker Yugi was cornered by some familiar thugs. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Yugi were you going?" Ushio Said. Yugi shivered "t-to my locker excuse me." He went to go around Ushio only to get kneed in the stomach. Yugi fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Ushio then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. He went to punch him but someone grabbed his hand. "I don't think so." Yami said and Ushio turned to him. "Go back to your little friends. I saw you ignore him he's obviously not one of you anymore so leave us alone." Yami cringed at his words he knew this was his fault. "Unfortunately your wrong he is with us, so let him go our you will regret it." Yami said. Ushio threw Yugi against the wall and turned to Yami. He swung his fist and Yami ducked. Yami ran behind him and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground. Ushio got up and ran to tackle Yami but Yami pulled his hand back and punched Ushio right in the face breaking his nose. Ushio backed up cursed a lot and turned and ran. Yami walked over to Yugi and picked up his unconscious body. "I'm sorry Aibou I'm so sorry this is my entire fault, if I didn't ignore you they wouldn't have come back." Yami whispered as he took him to the nurse. Yugi woke up about an hour later with a heavy feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the familiar spiky hair. Yami was asleep on his chest. Yugi smiled and ran one of his hands through his hair. "He's been there sense he brought you in about an hour ago." The nurse Ms. Cassie Garman said. "I see what block is it Cassie?" Yugi being here so often recently and in past years is on friendly terms with the nurse, as sad as that may seem its true. "The bell to leave will ring in 10 Yugi, you better wake your friend up all leave you alone. Oh! And it's not that bad this time you should only have a big bruise on your chest." She then turned and left. Yugi sighed he didn't want to wake Yami up he looked so sweet and calm when he slept and Yugi knew the moment he woke up he would start apologizing again. Yugi sighed again. "Yami?" He said still stroking his hair. No response. "Spirit?" He tried another name. No response. '_Man he must be tired.' _Yugi thought_._ Yugi shifted a bit. Still no response. '_All right that's it!' _ Yugi leaned in to Yami's ear and said somewhat loudly. "Mou Hitori No Boku!" and Yami shot up. "Aibou your up I'm-" Yugi put a hand to his lips and Yami blushed. "Don't apologize Yami it was not your fault I already forgave you remember." Yami nodded and Yugi sighed as the bell rang. "Well let's go home." Yugi said as he climbed out of the bed. ~At the game shop~ At the game shop Atemu, Heba, Yami and Yugi were in the living room Mizuki and Ai were out on a date. Heba hugged his brother "Yugi where were you we were so worried we couldn't find you." "I was at the nurse Heba Ushio found me but, Yami saved me after Ushio knocked me unconscious don't worry I'm fine." Yugi reassured. "Yami did you teach him a good enough lesson of am I going to have to deliver my own." Heba asked and everyone paled. "Um I broke his nose." Yami said now that he thought about it. "Heba?" Yugi said. "Yes Yugi?" "Um when do you return to Egypt?" Yugi said not really wanting to know the answer. "What no one told you?" Heba asked. "Told me what?" Yugi said looking at the others who's faces clearly said 'ops I forgot.' Heba laugh and wrapped his arms around his brother "I'm not leaving Yugi! I called grandpa and he said he would be ecstatic if I moved in sense the last time he saw us was at the custody arrangement after our parents died when we were eight." Yami and Atemu looked at each other very confused. "Wait what happened?" Atemu asked his boyfriend. "Hmm Yugi didn't tell you guys?" Heba asked and Yami and Atemu shook their heads no. "Well it's not exactly something you bring up over dinner Heba and it's still hard to talk about I mean it's only been 9 years." Yugi said. Heba sighed "Out parents died when we were eight." Heba said as Yugi got up. He left and returned with a photo album. "What that Yugi?" Heba asked. "Um grandpa kept a photo album in memory of them." He said flipping for a certain picture. "Ah here it is." He showed them the album and there was a family portrait of four people. One was a tan Egyptian woman with long black hair and blond bangs in the front that framed her face. The one next to her was a pale Japanese man with hair just like Yugi's and Heba's. The two in front of them were obviously eight year old Yugi and Heba. "This was taken a week before the accident." Heba stated. "What accident?" Atemu asked and Yugi flipped to a new page. "This one." He said and showed them the page it was an article that said… _Egyptian Flight 165 crashed on September 15, 2003 56 people dead (A/N Heba: "Current year 2012")_ "Your family was on that plane!" Yami asked shocked. "Yes they were visiting our mom's family." Heba said. "We were staying with grandpa that day." Yugi said. "What about the custody thing now." Atemu asked. "Well" Heba said "Grandpa wanted to keep us be he couldn't afford both of us at the time." "So when we went to court to see who would end up where. The people on my mom's side of the family wanted to take Heba because he took after mom more than I did." Yugi said and Yami and Atemu were shocked at that. "So I went to go stay with my grandma on my mom's side." Heba said. "How did you get here Heba she's really strict I didn't think she would let you go." Yugi said. "Yes but in Egypt legal age is 17." Heba stated. "Ah so you barely made it." Yugi said. "Yup! Ok that's enough of our past I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Heba said and he dragged Atemu upstairs. "Hay Aibou?" Yami said. "Yes Yami?" "Can we take a walk I want to talk to you?" Yami asked deciding to tell Yugi about his feelings. "Sure let's go to the park?" They both left. Inu: "The plot bunnies returned it only took me four hours to Wright this!" Yugi: "well at least you got the chapy done." Inu: "Yup and I hope you all like it." Heba: "Review please."


	4. Chapter 4 Yugi i love you & the date

Inu: "Hmm I think this is going to be the last chapter if you don't agree with me by the time this is over let me know and I will think of something to continue it with."

Yugi: "Yay last chapter!"

Heba: "Ok let's get the layout done."

Disclaimers

Yugi: "InuVampireChan owns nothing but the Ideas and OC's!"

* * *

><p>The two were walking through the park in silence.<p>

Yugi sighed. "Well Yami what is it?"

"Well Yugi you see um well i-i-I… Ra this is hard." Yami looked away blushing.

Yugi stopped and turned to him. "Don't be so shy Yami what is it?"

'_He's so innocent.' _Yami thought and decided to just get it over with if Yugi rejected him the he would understand.

He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and polled him close "Yug I-I-I love you I realized it during the Dartz incident when I lost you I was devastated I felt horrible." Suddenly Yami was holding Yugi up.

Yugi had fainted the words he wanted Yami to say so much shocked him to the point it cause him to faint.

Yami picked him up bridal style and walked over to a bench he sat down and put Yugi's head in his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

~15 Minutes latter~

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and Crimson met Lilac.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Aibou." Yami said still running a hand through his hair.

"Yami?" Yugi said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." Yugi said.

Yami stared at him frozen in shock and Disbelief.

"Really after everything I did!" Yami said and his answer was Yugi locking their lips together in a chaste kiss full of love and passion.

"Of course, Mou Hitori No Boku. I Love You forever and always my heart belongs to you." Yugi said

"Go Out on a date with me tomorrow?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I would be glad to."

~Back at the house~

Yami and Yugi walked through the door Mizuki and Ai were sitting at the table and Mizuki chocked on his tea when he saw Yami and Yugi holding hands.

"Did I miss something I was only gone for half an hour!" Mizuki said and Ai laughed.

"We had a rational discussion." Yami said and Yugi blushed.

Ai snickered. "Must have been some discussion to make Yugi blush like that." His blush only darkened at that statement. Yami to save Yugi pulled him to bed.

~The date~

"Heba what do I ware!" Yugi said and he looked at the clothes that were now thrown everywhere because Yugi couldn't decide.

"You know you never had this problem when you and Yami were married in ancient Egypt." Heba said looking at the clothes.

Yugi at this moment was now frozen.

"Yugi why not this?" Heba said Holding up a long sleeve Purple shirt and Black dress pants and black converse.

"Yugi?" Heba said waving a hand in his face.

"Yami and I were what in Ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked still frozen.

Heba confused responded "Married you know Husband and… well… Husband."

Yugi ran out of the room and swing Yami's door open only to slam it shut blushing.

"s-s-s-sorry I d-didn't realize you were changing!" Yugi said blushing darker.

Yami opened the door and said "Its fine Aibou what's up?"

Yugi Gulped and walked into his room and Yami closed the door.

He turned to Yami and said "Why didn't you tell me we were married in Ancient Egypt?"

Yami shocked said "Who told you?"

"Heba now what I want to know is why you didn't tell me?" Yugi asked and Yami sighed.

"I didn't think it was important to mention Yugi it's the past were the present now let's get you changed and go on our date."

Yugi smiled understanding and went to put on the cloths Heba picked out earlier.

Yami and Yugi went to a nice restaurant for dinner. They talked about many things and ended up at the park to finish it.

Yami held Yugi in his arms and said "I love you Yugi forever and ever."

Yugi smiled and said "And I love you Yami always have and always will."

Yami leaned in and captured Yugi's lips in a chaste kiss full of their love for each other.

"Forever." They both said.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Sorry its short like I said last chapter if you disagree let me know"<p>

Heba and Yugi: "Bye Bye review please"

Inu: "Thanks for sticking around!"


	5. Rewrite!

Ignoring and Ignorance~ ReWrite!

Inu: Just as the title says this is my story Ignoring and Ignorance but I'm rewriting it. A lot of the plot is similar but I am also changing, A LOT.

Title: Ignoring and Ignorance (ReWrite!)

Pairing: YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping), AtemxHeba (Egyptianshipping)

Genre: fluff, romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: T

* * *

><p>A small tri-colored hair teen lay on his bed sobbing into his pillow. Young Yugi Moto was having a really bad month. He wasn't sure when it started but for some reason all of his friends just started acting like he didn't exist. It started around the time Yami got his own body and Atem his twin brother came back from the afterlife.<p>

They started hanging out with him and Atem and it seemed like Yugi just sort of faded from his life. It started with Yami. He started ignoring him and then the rest of his friends just sort of faded away. The only person that seemed to still pay any was…

There was a knock on the door before it was open and that same baritone voice rang through the room cutting through his sobs. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi sat up and turned to Atem. His eyes were red and blood shot from all his crying. He shook his head and wiped his tears. "No Atem. For once I can honestly say I am not okay."

Atem sighed and walked over pulling the young duelist into his arms. "I'm sorry for the way my brother is acting Yugi. You don't deserve this."

Yugi hiccupped and tried to keep his tears at bay. "But its not just him. It's the rest of the gang as well. Its like I don't mean anything to them anymore."

Atem shook his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "That's not it. Do you want me to say something to them?"

Yugi shook his head and pulled away from Atem. He then grabbed his cell phone and stood up. "No, please don't say anything Atem. I want them to realize what they're doing and try to fix it on their own."

Atem nodded in understanding and watched Yugi leave the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his tri colored locks. "What a mess you have made dear brother." Atem knew why and understood why Yami was doing this. He fell for his dear Hikari and to avoid his feelings for him he started to avoid Yugi all together. See he thought Yugi was in love with his childhood friends Tea and didn't want his Hikari to hate him by confessing his feelings. But the way Yami was doing things was not only hurting himself but his Hikari as well. Atem wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yami needed to be woken up but he wanted to respect Yugi's wishes. He stood and headed down stairs to where Yugi was in the kitchen talking or more like sobbing on the phone to someone. He gave him a sympathetic look before sitting down on the couch.

~Yugi~

Yugi had taken his phone and flipped it open to dial the one person who could normally fix anything. His brother. He typed in the familiar numbers and pressed the send button.

"Heba Moto." His brother answered and Yugi hiccupped.

"Heba, its Yugi." He sobbed out and he heard something drop on the other end and a concerned and slightly panicked voice responded.

"Yugi!? What happened!? Why are you crying!?"

Yugi rubbed his eyes and took several deep breaths trying to get himself under control. He then proceeded to explain to Heba all about what has been happening.

"And this has been going on for a month?" Heba growled out his anger starting to slip out.

Yugi nodded, and then realized Heba couldn't see that. "Yes."

Heba sighed and tried to get his anger under control. "Do you want me to come down Yugi?"  
>Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You're all the way in Egypt that wouldn't be fair to you."<p>

Heba giggled. "Yugi, you're my brother and you're having a hard time. If you want me there I will be on the first plane ride there."

Yugi nodded and mumbled a thank you and goodbye and then started to head upstairs only to be stopped by Atem. "Yugi, do you want to watch a movie?"

Yugi turned to him and smiled. He knew Atem was doing this just to make him happy and feel less lonely but it just wasn't the same knowing he did something to upset Yami. "No, I think I'm going to go lay down."

Atem nodded and Yugi headed upstairs to his room.

~Egypt~

"He's dead when I get there." Heba growled out as he shoved his bag into the air plane compartment. It wasn't easy but Heba managed to get a plane ticket for the air plane that was leaving for Japan. And when he says it wasn't easy, he also means it wasn't cheap either.

Heba right now was thinking of the many ways to end Yami Sennen's existence. He buckled his seat belt and pulled out his phone. He figured he should call his grandfather and alert him he was coming. He knew Yugi wasn't in any condition to be doing so. He actually probably went to bed considering the time difference between Japan and Egypt that was a high possibility.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before calling the game shop.

~Game Shop~

Atem kept looking to the stairs. He wanted to make sure Yugi was okay but at the same time he knew the boy needed his space. He jumped out of his internal debate when the phone went off. He sighed and walked over picking the receiver up and putting it to his ear. "Moto Residence."

Heba tilted his head to the side, he had no idea who just answered the phone. It wasn't Yugi and it wasn't Solomon. Was it Yami? If it was he didn't know if he could stop himself from ripping the man to pieces. "This is Heba Moto. May I ask who this is?"

Atem visibly stiffened on the other end. The name and voice sounding like that of his lost lover. In ancient Egypt Atem was married to a boy who looked just like Yugi but was Egyptian. His name was Heba. They were childhood friends and at the age of 16 confessed there love to each other. Atem was beyond ecstatic and they eventually got married.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before responding. "This is Atem Sennen."

Heba ran the name through his head. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Having two sets of memories one that was slightly fuzzier then the other caused some slight confusion. "I see, sorry I just didn't know anyone besides Yami, Yugi and Solomon were staying at the game shop."

Atem smiled. "That's quite alright is there anything I can help you with?"

Heba nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "You see I am coming for a visit and I wanted to alert Jii-chan of that so that the man didn't get a heart attack and my sudden appearance."

Atem sighed and answered sadly. "I'm sorry but Solomon is on a dig in Egypt."

Heba's face fell and he sighed. He hadn't seen Solomon in about two years now. Sure when he was in Egypt he would see Heba every now and then but he couldn't always. Egypt was a big place and where his digs were weren't always close to where Heba lived and he was so caught up in his work. "That's alright."

Atem felt bad for Heba. His heart squeezed painfully at how sad he sounded. "I'm sorry Heba. Will you need a ride home from the air port?" He hoped Heba would say yes. He sounded so similar to his past love he needed to see with his own eyes if he really was past Heba.

Heba smiled and gladly accepted the offer. "That would be great, thank you."

They said goodbye and hung up. Atem headed upstairs and checked on Yugi, seeing the boy had cried himself to sleep, and then headed to his room.

~Yami~

Yami had locked himself in his room and tried to block out the sounds of his distressed Hikari crying his eyes out. He wanted to go to him don't get him wrong, but he couldn't tempt fate. Every time he saw his young Hikari he wanted to take the boy into his arms and kiss those lush lips of his.

He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. He finally heard Yugi stop crying but could still feel the boy was distressed and his soul calling for him though there strained mind link.

Before he knew it the door to his room was opened and he found himself standing in front of Yugi's door. He sighed before sliding it open and sneaking into his room.

His heart broke at the sight. Yugi was curled up in a ball on the bed, his eyes blood shot and tear stained. And what hurt worse was knowing he was the cause.

He walked quietly over to Yugi and sat on the edge of the bed near Yugi's waist. He slowly and lightly placed a hand on Yugi's head and ran it through his Hikaris soft locks.

He took a shaky breath and felt moister run down his cheeks. The unoccupied hand went to his face to wipe the tears away.

He leaned down and lightly kissed Yugi's forehead, pulling away slowly and letting his lips linger there. He then whispered in Yugi's ear. "Forgive me Hikari."

He then stood and headed back to his room. No looking back, knowing if he did he would probably run back over to the petite boy and take him into his arms and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Inu: That's it for now, tell me what you think of the rewrite and if you like the direction its going and worth finishing.<p> 


End file.
